lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Akasha Kusama
Being an optimistic teenager that she is, Akasha is always one to enjoy some good old fashioned fun. She doesn't allow the fact that she is wheelchair bound to stop her from living her life the way she wants it. The one thing she feels is thankful that she is alive so that her younger sister Athena wouldn't be left alone. She tries to encourage her sister to be more social and make as many friends as she possibly can because no one can predict when they'll leave from this world. And yes, Akasha is a very sociable person as well as outspoken and opinionated. She's not afraid to speak her mind during any situation she's faced with nor does she care whom she is talking to when she does it. Instead of wallowing in despair about her disability, she chooses to live life to the fullest, taking each opportunity presented to her by the horns if possible. At the same time, she tries to do her best to give advice to others that are much younger than herself who lack the self-confidence to believe that they can do or amount to anything because she believes that not to be true deep down. Everyone has something unique about themselves and it is up to them to find out what it is and bring the most out of it. Akasha's a very knowledgeable person and doesn't think that people need to do stupid things just to be or feel special when they're already special as there was a reason why everyone was made to be different. Akasha's more like a cheerleader for more classification. People actually do listen to her too. On a side note, besides cheering others on, she does enjoy the tactful hobby of playing video games and it is normally violent fighting games because she considers them to be so much cooler and a great stress reliever. Watching movies is also another favorite pastime of hers as she can always be found in front of the TV stuffing her face with popcorn watching any kind of movie. Despite having an honest and encouraging personality, there are some things about Akasha that people are not aware of. Some are but it is very little. One thing in particular that Akasha dislikes is being pitied by others because of her disability. She doesn't want to be looked down on because of her disability. It annoys her to no end and it's also the other reason as to why she tries to push herself to make more friends her own age so she won't feel as if she has to be burdened with taking care of her when it is hardly unnecessary. Part of her also feels that she should've died right along with her parents in the car crash but instead she lived, causing her to have survivors guilt. Her parents were killed on impact while she escaped by only losing the ability to use her legs. It's something that deep down, she hasn't truly gotten over but knows that their parents wouldn't want her to be sad, but to look out for her younger sister and to take care of her. She knows she may not be able to walk anymore like everyone else but that doesn't stop her from being Athena's big sister. However, because of her sister's constant smothering and worrying about her, she doesn't feel like the older sister but more or less the younger sister. She knows Athena won't stop worrying about her so she doesn't expect her to change and stop coddling her overnight. But she does find it annoying. Much like when other people get in her face and think they can hurt her with words in regards to her disability. She won't hesitate to tell them off if need be but half of the time she just ignores them. It is also known that Akasha is also shy around those that she admires or has a crush on. This isn't all that often this happens but she shows a more vulnerable side to herself where she's known to be slightly nervous and unsure of what to say because she thinks she'll come across sounding like an idiot. Appearance Before Akasha became wheelchair bound, she stood at the height of 5'8'', making her a very tall girl at a young age which is something that's completely uncommon in Japan but something that's not particularly noticed now that she is confined to a wheelchair. Despite this, she is considered to be quite a beautiful young girl with brown hair that stops at the middle of her back, but she normally wears it up in a ponytail and pale violet eyes. One of the most noticeable aspects of her body (besides her inability to walk) that a lot of girls in her grade notice (younger girls included) is her breasts which can be described as c-cup. She wears a lot of casual clothes like skirts, shorts, pants, and capri pants. While on school grounds, Akasha wears the required girls uniform that is a dark gray uniform top with long sleeves (short during the summer and spring) with a sailor v neck collar with red stripes going down the middle of it and a small dark red bow underneath it. The skirt itself is also dark gray and it goes past her knees (if she was standing of course) and with it she wears white socks and black suede shoes. History Akasha was born as the oldest daughter of parents Rin Kusama and Amaya Kusama and the older sister to Athena Kusama. She grew up in your average family, maybe not a wealthy one but they were fairly well off. Her parents stayed married to one another for a little while after having her younger sister but split when Akasha was ten years old, the break up being a traumatic experience for Amaya because she loved her husband Rin so much but found it hard to forgive him after catching him in bed, in their house with another woman. It forced Amaya to grow a backbone and take care of her two daughters while Rin left the family. While he regretted his actions, he thought that reconciling by he and his ex-wife becoming friends on good terms would be a start as well as his way of apologizing to her. While Amaya and Rin worked on their 'friendship' Akasha was often put in charge of looking after Athena because she was the youngest and didn't have an understanding as to what was going on between their parents but Akasha knew that Athena missed their father very much and wanted him to come home. Until that incident, their parents hardly ever fought about anything. They'll have an occasional spat every now and then but it wasn't over anything that was entirely serious. And she and her sister grew up quite happy with one another. Which is why Akasha didn't understand why her father had an affair with another woman if he claimed to have loved their mother so much. But she didn't focus too much of her energy on figuring it out but instead helping out around the house, helping to take care of her sister while also trying to stay focused enough in school. Akasha was a very bright and intellectual child. Not smart like she'd have an IQ over three hundred but she was smart for someone her age. She understood the things around her that was going on more than the average child would. It's possible that this may have had something to do with her being forced to grow up and be strong and there for her sister and her mother. To not break down and cry when there were times she wanted to. Whether she was having a bad day or having trouble making friends with others, she kept it all to herself. As she got older, she took an interest in a lot of things in school such as sports as she was considered to be quite the tomboy. She was quite an active person, not liking the idea of sitting still for a long period of time, especially if she felt bored with something. She specially enjoyed having fun with her sister to take her mind off of things that were going on or just to spend time with her. Whether it was going to the movies, going shopping, just having a little girl fun. Akasha wasn't ashamed to hang out with her sister if it kept her from being depressed about their parents relationship. Personally, Akasha would've liked it if her parents had gotten back together but she wasn't putting all of her eggs in one basket on that. She just wanted to get through school and keep her mother and happy as much as possible because she hated seeing them sad. As much as possible she kept encouraging them to be happy and that things would work themselves out. Akasha always had an optimistic and cheerful personality. She spoke her mind when necessary but mostly tried to defuse situations before they get out of hand. She was like a referee and cheerleader all in one. Especially when it came to her friends in school. She's attended T-A Private Girls Academy ever since she was old enough to be enrolled and has made plenty of friends but like many friends, they all have their fair share of problems where they argue with one another over the stupidest of things. Clothes, jewelry, boys, etc. And every time she'd be there to tell them that such crap isn't important. Normally the arguments are defused before they start so she was glad about that. Now she couldn't help it when other girls had a tendency to run off at the mouth because they believed they were better than people like herself and others because they had money and boyfriends. Akasha knew her family wasn't picture perfect but like every family, they had their problems but things were starting to get better for them. By the time Akasha had turned fifteen, her parents had begun talking about getting back together, getting remarried and all that jazz. She couldn't be more happier for them. She was the first to be told this wonderful news when her parents had arrived together where she worked (Akasha had gotten a job to help out around the house when she was thirteen) and told her this. They also couldn't wait to tell Athena for they all knew she would be happy hear such a thing. That very same day they had picked Akasha up from work, they were on their way to pick up Athena from her friends house. They were on the way there but unfortunately never made it thanks to a truck running into the car, ramming into the side of it, making it flip a few times. Rin and Amaya were killed instantly but as for Akasha remained alive but at the cost of losing her ability to walk as her legs were crushed in the process. Since that day of her parents death, she'd questioned why she was alive, why didn't she die right along with her parents. But she knew that she had to be strong and not break down in front of her sister. Though she was unable to do so when she in the hospital recuperating and the only shoulder she had to cry on was her sister's. Athena had vowed to be there for her so that she wouldn't have to be the only strong one out of the two of them and so she dedicated her time to helping Akasha through her rehabilitation once she'd been released from the hospital. It became difficult for Akasha to adjust to her new life of having to get around with the use of a wheelchair but she knew she had her sister there for support. So for the next two years, she and her sister depended upon one another, getting an apartment together since they technically had no family that was willing to take them in or rather, wanted to deal with the 'burden' of taking care of Akasha now that she was wheelchair bound. Sure they felt bad but she was made to feel that there was nothing they could do to help when there was. So she started learning to help herself. She remained her usual cheerful self of course as she didn't allow her disability to keep her down or hold her back. She was alive. That's what mattered. She didn't understand why but she came to the conclusion that it was to take care of her sister because no one else possibly would. That was a responsibility she was willing to accept as it's not as if she's not had to help take care of her before when their mother was busy out working. Though Athena tends to smother Akasha way too much, hardly letting her have any fun if she considers it to be a 'danger' to her health and as much as possible she tries to tell her to make her own friends and not focus so much on taking care of her. Her injuries from two years ago had been since healed. She's accepted that she can never walk again but the last thing she wanted was pity from others. Since being wheelchair bound, she's lost a lot of friends but in the process, gained new ones who look past her disability to get to know the person that she is rather than just staring at her like some sort of alien with two heads. She had to deal with a lot of crap from other girls at T-A mocking her disability and calling her a freak of nature. Most of the time, Akasha ignores them but if they continue to push her buttons she will not hesitate going off on them to get them off her back. She's way more outspoken and tries to help others to be more confident in themselves rather than hate themselves or be made to feel that they're not worth living in this world. She tries to spread as much hope and advice to others as she possibly can but as a person she can only do so much. She is still a student at T-A and is within her junior year, having one more year to go. She's not decided whether not she wishes to go to college but it is a bridge she'll cross when the time comes. She still has her job, the same job since she was thirteen years old at the Tokyo Dome working as a night receptionist in the LaQua Spa Resort. She uses the money to provide for her and her sister even though Athena tells her it's not necessary and that she'll find a job but she tells her no all the time. In the meantime though, while she can and has the chance to, she's enjoying her last moments of teenager-dome but there's probably not a chance in hell that Akasha will stop wanting to have fun and looking on the brighter side of things for herself and others around her. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Athena Kusama Akasha Gallery akashakusama.png|Blushing Akasha akashakusama002.jpg akashakusama001.jpg akasha_kusama.png Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Athena Kusama *T-A Private Academy Clubs *List of T-A Private Academy Students